Kick with a concussion
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Kick! Kim and Jack both like each other but are too scared to tell each other. But when jealousy gets Kim a concussion and she slowly looses her memory what happens? Will Kick survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Kick so be nice! I apologize for any mistakes beforehand, so enjoy!

Kim POV

At the dojo

"Okay Kim, we've been working on this all day. Show me what you can do." Jack says stepping back, holding up a board, I look to see everyone holding a board. After taking a deep breath I start kicking them in half, doing a flip thing to go from one to the other. Kicking the final board, Jack breaks into a smile as do the rest of the boys,

"Good work Kimmy, I think we're ready for the tournament tomorrow. Now let's go get some falafel!" Everyone breaks out in cheers before heading to the locker rooms. I quickly change into jean short shorts, a blue flower shirt, blue flats, and slipped on a leather bracelet that Jack got me for my birthday.

` We're in our booth eating our falafel, when a group of girls walk up to our table,

"Hi Jack" They all say waving at him, my fist clenches under the table, when no other than Donna Tobin walks up shooing away the others, they scurry off, she flips her hair,

"So Jack, I can't wait for your karate tournament tomorrow," she leans forward stage whispering, "Then we can celebrate your victory together by watching a movie, wanna see the preview?" she grabs his collar pulling him into her, kissing him. Before I can do anything she shoves him back, she looks at me and sneers, "Kim" I lunge at her out Milton, Jerry, and Jack grab me. They make the mistake of letting go while she was still in the restaurant and I jump up again, but Jack wraps his arms around my waist,

"Kim, really? How does she get under your skin so fast?" he asks his arms still around my waist even though Donna's gone.

"Reasons" I say exiting the booth,

"Where ya' going?" Jerry asks his mouth full of falafel, "I've got… Things to do" I turn to Milton and Eddie, "Not a word out of either of you" I say since they know I like Jack, they nod. And I go home.

Later at home,

My phone buzzes and I see that it's Jack, Kim/Jack

Why'd you leave like that?

Just mad, and I had to practice some stuff for pep squad, study for a math test, and finish a book report

Oh, why was u mad?

Ur so oblivious

What does that mean?

Bye Jack

What does that mean?

Kim

Kim! Answer me!

I toss my phone in my sock drawer, how can he not know? I got mad right after she kissed him, is he that stupid? I sigh, flopping down on my bed, curling up into a ball thinking of Jack as I fall asleep.

Kim POV

At dojo for tournament

I'm fiddling with my braids as Jack fights with a Black Dragon, he finally sends the other guy out of bounds and I jump up cheering. He turns around and we hug, he's all sweaty but I don't care, "That was awesome Jack!" he spins me, "Thanks" after a second he lets me go blushing. Rudy hands me my headgear and mouth piece, I put them on and step onto the mat. We bow and start the fight, she kicks but I duck and roll, I strike her stomach with my palms. She kicks at my head again, I catch her foot and flip her, and she stops before rolling out of bounds. I look at Jack to see Donna Tobin flirting with him, kisses him. I'm so shocked I don't even see the third kick until it's too late. Her foot makes contact with my head, I sail back hitting the wall head first. The Wasabi Warriors gather around me, Jack right in front of me.

"Kim, are you okay? What happened?" I push him away "I got distracted" I say through clenched teeth glaring over at Donna. Realization dons on him and guilt washes over his face, "I'm so sorry Kim! I didn't mean, she kissed me!" I ignore him grabbing the trashcan next to me, spitting out blood and a tooth.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen" Points out Jerry who saw what I spit up, grabbing the trashcan he shows it to Rudy who cringes. Then everything starts to get blurry,

"Uh, guys? You all look like fuzzy color blobs." I say gesturing then everything goes black.

Jack POV

"Jack that was awesome! You totally won!" Donna say as I walk over to the side to watch Kim fight. I ignore her but she stands in front of me as the fight starts. "Can you move I'm trying to watch Kim fight" I say moving but she just moves with me, pouting, putting her hand on my chest she says,

"There's no need to do that, she's not your girlfriend now is she?" I start to answer but she kisses me. I hear a big thud and shove her off me to see Kim lying against the wall. I run over to her

"Kim, are you okay? What happened?" she pushes me away "I got distracted" she says glancing at Donna and I realize it was because of the kiss and I feel so guilty "I'm so sorry Kim! I didn't mean, she kissed me!" I would have kept apologizing but she spit into a trashcan and Jerry got worried, saying something before passing the trashcan to Rudy, I looked in to see blood and a tooth. Looking back at Kim she starts to sway before saying, "Uh, guys? You all look like fuzzy color blobs." while gesturing at us before slumping against the wall, out cold. I look at Milton, "Call a medic, I think she has a concussion" before Eddie and I start taking off her headgear while Rudy explains to everyone what's happening.

"Their here!" Milton calls, I scoop Kim up in my arms handing her over to the medic person,

"We need someone to ride with, someone who knows her would help" one guy says and everyone points to me, I climb in the back,

"I'm her best friend" the man nods, "Okay just sit there and hold her hand, do comforting stuff to see if she'll wake up" He closes the door and we start driving, I turn to Kim grabbing her hand, bringing it to my lips, "I didn't mean for that to happen, she kissed me." her eyes flutter but stay shut,

"Keep talking" the paramedic says, "good memories between you two" I nod,

"Do you remember the time we got locked in the janitor's closet overnight? You were so mad at me for some reason, so I tried to talk to you but someone locked us in. You never did tell me why you were mad. But we spent the whole night joking around, trying to escape, then you fell asleep with your head in my lap." she stirs, "Or the time you were the pearl of Seaford, and we took back the flag. Or how about the time you gave me a bracelet then I tripped on a Bo staff and lost my memory?" her eyes flutter open,

"Jack?" "Yea, you okay?" she laughs,

"I have a pounding headache, and I'm about to throw up." she says and the paramedic hands her a trash bag, which she pukes into. After wiping her mouth she looks up at me,

"So she kissed you?" I smile at her,

"Yea, why would I kiss her? There's another girl I would much rather be kissing than her." she cocks her head, "Who?"

"Just some girl." her eyes tear up and I'm so confused, why is she about to cry? I just told her I didn't kiss Donna. But before I can ask the doors open and they roll Kim out. I jump out and start to walk with her into the hospital. The nurse rushes over, talks to Kim, nods, then tells another nurse something before she walks over to me.

"So you're the best friend?" I nod, "Well can you give us her parents' phone numbers please, or you can make the calls yourself."

"I'll make the calls"

"Oh and special request, you are not allowed to see the patient, she has asked specifically for you to be kept out."

"What!" I yell drawing the attention of everyone in the room, I look over at Kim just in time to see her start to cry. I take off running after her,

"Kim!" the nurse grabs my collar, I turn to flip her but see that it's Rudy. I slump into a nearby seat as they go back to see her, taking out my phone and dialing her parents' numbers

"Hi, Mrs. Crawford…."

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue it? End it? Talk to an orange? Review your thoughts! Bye! -Black&Blue


	2. Chapter 2 (359 words!)

Kim pov

I wake up to find myself in a hospital room with mom, dad, and Rudy sitting around my bed; looking like they hadn't slept in days.

"Wow, you guys look horrible." I say sitting up, they all look at me, relieve oozing off of them,

"Oh, I'm so glad your okay." Mom says giving me a hug, dad rubs my arm smiling and Rudy is just smiling at me,

"Okay? What happened?" I ask genially confused, Rudy's smile crack,

"During the match you got distracted and then didn't see the opponents kick. And then your head was bash into a wall by a foot, but your headgear stopped most of the injury, but you still have a concussion." I nod and look to dad,

"Can you get me some water?" He and mom leave the room, Rudy stands too,

"The guys are waiting to see you, they've been in the waiting room for two days; so they might smell a bit, but they really want to see you Kim. Should I send them in?" Who are the boys? I think to myself but tell him to send them in, maybe I'll remember them when I see them.

A few minutes later four boys walk in holding balloons, teddy bears, and flowers. At once they all start hugging me and I push the first away, a cute boy with long brown hair.

"Excuse me, who are you?" His jaw drops and so the rest of their's, the rest shuffle out at the boys gesture.

"It's me, Jack. Jack Brewer. Your like best friend, karate partner, sparring mate," he looks at me intensely,

"Please tell me this is a joke Kimmy." At the word Kimmy I get a reel of images, me hugging Jack and then one of a goat with its tips being frosted.

"Weird" I mumble but then look at him,

"I don't know you, I'm sorry Jack."

A/N I ate the orange! (KIDDING!) No oranges were harmed in the making of this short chapter. NOW REVEIW OR I WILL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!


End file.
